roblox_my_hero_academia_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Half-Cold Half-Hot
Half-Cold Half-Hot 'is a [[Rare Quirks|'Rare]], long range, offensive and support quirk. It has [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Moves']], [[Stunning Moves|'Stunning Moves']],' Defensive Moves' and [[Ultimate Moves|'Ultimate Moves']]. It is one of the most powerful quirks in the game. Quirk Limit: '''If the user is using the '''fire side, receives some damage and the screen turns red; if the user is using the ice side, receives some damage and the screen turns blue. Perks * [[Light Generation|'Light Generation']]' (Fire Side)' * [[Freezing|'Freezing']]' (Ice Side)' Fire Moves Explosive Fireball Explosive Fireball '''is a move of the quirk '''Half-Cold Half-Hot. Description: 'The user shoots a small fireball that travels in medium speed and explodes when collides with something or someone. * '''Stats: '''This is an [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move]] that deals 30 damage when the fireball explodes. Flamethrower Flamethrower '''is a move of the quirk '''Half-Cold Half-Hot. Description: 'The user creates a medium range flamethrower that slows down enemies, deals some damage and sets them on fire. * '''Stats: '''This is an [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move]] that deals 1 damage for near 35 times, slows down enemies and sets them on fire. * Hints: '''This move '''makes the user unable to move, so that is your chance to attack! Fiery Aura Fiery Aura '''is a move of the quirk '''Half-Cold Half-Hot. Description: 'The user creates a medium-sized aura of fire that follows he/she and deals damage per second to enemies which touch it. * '''Stats: '''This is an [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move]] and [[Defensive Moves|'Defensive Move']]' '''that '''deals damage per second to enemies, but until the aura disappears'. * Hints: '''This move doesn't take too much of the target's health, so you can get close to the user and use your melee move fast, then go away from the aura. '''Incineration Incineration '''is a move of the quirk '''Half-Cold Half-Hot. Description: '''The user creates a chain of explosions, dealing damage higher than all other fire moves (not including '''Hell Shower). * Stats: 'This is an [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move]] that deals 60 damage to all enemies who enter the chain of explosions, making it the most powerful move of fire below Hell Shower. Hell Shower Hell Shower '''is a move of the quirk '''Half-Cold Half-Hot. Description: '''The user shoots a lot of '''Explosive Fireballs to the sky, creating a rain of fire and multiple explosions around the user. * Stats: 'This is an [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move]] and [[Ultimate Moves|'Ultimate Move']] that deals damage depending on the amount of explosions that reach the target. It is almost impossible to escape since the fireballs fall in a super high velocity. * Hints: '''If you wanna escape this move, you need to '''react fast and use a teleportation move (such as [[Rewind|'Rewind']] move "Rewind Self"), or a move that makes the user immune to damage before the fireballs fall, which is extremely hard. Ice Moves Ice Floor Ice Floor '''is a move of the quirk '''Half-Cold Half-Hot. Description: 'The user stomps and freezes the ground, making all nearby enemies frozen for some seconds. * '''Stats: '''This is a [[Stunning Moves|'Stunning Move]]' '''that '''deals no damage', but freezes all nearby enemies for some seconds, making them easier to kill while frozen. * Hints: 'If you have [[Zero Gravity|'Zero Gravity]], you can jump before the ice reaches you and then won't be frozen, since [[Zero Gravity|'Zero Gravity']] has less gravity on it's jumps. Icicle Icicle '''is a move of the quirk '''Half-Cold Half-Hot. Description: 'The user creates a rain of ice where the mouse is located, taking enemies by surprise. * '''Stats: '''This is an [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move]] that deals some damage, but takes enemies by surprise, since they don't see the ice falling on their heads. (This move is currently a bit glitched, and the ice rain spawns tilted). Frozen Wall Frozen Wall '''is a move of the quirk '''Half-Cold Half-Hot. Description: 'The user stomps and creates a big wall of ice that can reach far enemies. * '''Stats: '''This is an [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move]] that deals damage near 30 and covers a big area in front of the user. Ice Impalement Ice Impalement '''is a move of the quirk '''Half-Cold Half-Hot. Description: 'The user stomps and creates multiple ice spikes around him/her, making it risky for enemies to get close. * '''Stats: '''This is an [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move]], more like a''' Defensive Move, that '''deals near 15 damage per spike '''and '''makes the enemies need to take care while approaching. * Hints: '''You can simply '''use jump moves or [[Zero Gravity|'Zero Gravity']]'s less gravity on jumps to easily jump over the spikes. Giant Frozen Wall Giant Frozen Wall '''is a move of the quirk '''Half-Cold Half-Hot. Description: 'The user stomps and creates an enormous ice wall that traps enemies within it and deals massive damage. * '''Stats: '''This is an [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move]] and [[Ultimate Moves|'Ultimate Move']] that deals 80 damage and traps enemies for a short amount of time. It is the most powerful move of ice and one of the most powerful ultimates in the game. Category:Quirk